


[podfic] wunderkinder

by somehowunbroken



Series: HBB 2019 [3]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: The pick lottery is in the Stars' favor, and Rich Peverley almost can't breathe when he sees the results. There was never any doubt about who they were going to take, and everyone, from Jim Nill to Les Jackson to the apprenticing soothsayer, is in agreement.The Stars draft Miro Heiskanen third overall in his draft. It's the only choice they can make, and it is a pivotal one.Luka Dončić might be the most known quantity, of all basketball prospects. He is Slovenian. He is very, very good at basketball. He sees the court in ways that someone wouldn't expect a boy to. Lightning calls to him and cradles him in its magic.The lottery is not in the Mavericks' favor, but they have never been afraid of going after what they need. They traded for Dirk Nowitzki on a magicweavers's warning, and they trade for Luka in the same way. The bias against players from Europe, the bias against players with magic of their own; those things work in the Mavs' favor, but two spots is hard enough to wait for him.[A podfic of the fic by the same name.]





	[podfic] wunderkinder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wunderkinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947556) by [Nadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/pseuds/Nadler). 

> hello! this is selected scenes from Nadler's wonderful "wunderkinder." i highly recommend reading that first, as this is a paltry 1/3 of the story, and you really should read the whole thing.

  
[Download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zroyduhd4uqver5/%5BHRPF%5D%20wunderkinder.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
